


Dick Grayson is Not Helen of Troy

by lucky13cat



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky13cat/pseuds/lucky13cat
Summary: Two lovers running away, unintentionally causing a war between two cities. Is this the Illiad or what?





	Dick Grayson is Not Helen of Troy

**Author's Note:**

> This is actual crap, but its sappy crap that I love.  
> This was initially inspired by The Song of Achilles, but honestly, I have no clue where this came from. Its extremely short and makes zero sense. I just love me some DickRoy, and they deserve more fics.

“This is turning into some Helen of Troy level bullshit and I love it.”

Dick rolled his eyes at Roy, too busy stuffing the last of his clothes into a bag to come up with a retort. Clearly, Roy had been spending way too much time with Jason if he was making classical literature references. Jay did love his classical metaphors.

“I mean, stealing you away from your father’s house in the dead of night after days of mindless and boring business meetings between Ollie and Bruce with no one the wiser. A handsome prince stealing the most beautiful mortal alive. Come on Robbie, you gotta see it.” Roy gestured wildly nearly knocking Dick’s bedside lamp off its table.

Dick grabbed it from before it could shatter into a million pieces and destroy any hope of their escape going unnoticed. He sent Roy a look, and Roy looked at him with a sheepish grin. Dick’s heart fluttered when Roy ran a hand through his hair, the moonlight catching in his eyes and a beautiful blush staining his cheeks.

“Does that make Bruce my Menelaus? Because if so, we’re gonna have a discussion about how gross that is, and then I’m going to throw up.” Dick shouldered his bag looking around his room for anything he’d missed. He grabbed Roy’s hat from the bedpost and slipped it onto his own head. “Besides Bruce wouldn’t start a war over me. He’s not that dramatic.”

Dick turned to Roy to find the redhead speechless. Dick cocked an eyebrow at him in question, and Roy’s silence broke.

“Robbie, darling, light of my life, if you think Bruce Wayne, the motherfucking Batman, wouldn’t burn the world down to find you, we may be skipping the honeymoon and heading straight to Arkham.” Roy grabbed Dick’s hand and dragged him to the window, their point of escape. “On that note, let’s get out of here before anyone notices the rope hanging out of your window, yeah?”

“Alright _Paris_ ,” Dick ignored the way Roy lit up as a result and reached for the repelling line. “Let’s get the hell out of Sparta.”

“Oh, _Helen_ you’re going to love Troy.” Roy pulled Dick into a not so chaste kiss. Dick smiled as Roy pulled away, trailing his fingertips down Dick’s cheeks. “Let’s go before the Demon Brat barges in for cuddles and catches us.”

Dick rolled his eyes, but he followed Roy out the window and into the night. Maybe they weren’t exactly Helen and Paris, but at least they could have a happier ending. Hopefully.


End file.
